What is it with all these vampires?
by pretty young thing
Summary: Bella, the city girl moves to Forks to live with her Dad, after her and her mum were in a car crash and her mum was now in intensive care. Bella meets some... interesting people i guess you could say...
1. Chapter 1

The bell rung its tedious bell and we all followed each other like sheep into the main building. I was shoved and jostled to the side of the crowd. Yeah, my first day was looking bad already and it wasn't even first period yet.

Everyone was dripping wet from the latest downpour, and I was slightly drier as I waited in my car for the bell to go.

I needed to keep my hair straight and my face free of running makeup as I ran into the building. I was finally in the school for the next six hours.

Someone was running the opposite way, and obviously didn't see me. This was a bad day I picked not to wear heels. He ran right into me, knocking me backwards on to the floor and then hitting my head off the ground. I looked up, and everyone turned around to stare at my blushing face.

The boy on top of me picked himself up quickly, and held out his hand to mine, to help me up.

"Sorry." He whispered. He couldn't look me in the eye: I was ready for burning him for this embarrassment.

I grabbed his hand and he tried his best to pull me back up, but he slipped again and fell to my side.

Practically everyone in the whole hall was staring and holding back the laughter. There were some who couldn't even try to hold it in, and I stood up by myself, wiped my jeans down and began to walk through the crowd that were now all looking at me as if I'd punched someone in the chest and ran away. No, I didn't and I was not about to be named the biggest klutz in the school within the first five minutes at my new school.

I moved right in between everyone, and some people were shocked that I just ran away.

I went to the school office first to get my timetable and the school map. I honestly had no idea how to get anywhere. A headache was beginning to build up inside of me from cracking my head on the hard, tiled floor.

Anyone that laughed as I passed, I threw a dagger at, and they immediately stopped.

As if God was bored, he gave me P.E second today, but that wasn't all, I had games fifth!

English was first and it was ok. English was my strongest subject, and I had read everything on the list before I came here.

I was told to write an account of what I thought of Forks so far, and how the weather had changed so much from being in Phoenix and being in the wettest continent in the US.

I got given the sheet of lined paper to write on, and only thought of what to write for the title.

'The Change for the better or the worse.' Was the title I was going to use. It wasn't very bright, but I didn't care. I was too humiliated from all those eyes staring at me in that classroom. I was sitting at the back of the class, and still, people managed to make it look effortless to create a good viewing of me. It was quite good that today for me was a good hair and face day, because I would have covered my face up with a book or something otherwise.

The bell went and I nearly cried. I didn't want to have to endure the embarrassment of wearing those icky shorts and that shirt, playing something that involved moving my feet.

I walked very slowly towards the changing rooms.

I got changed very quickly so no one could have a chance to look at my seriously white body. I'm sure no one wanted to be blinded by the flash of my skin in their eyes. I was an Arizona girl, and look at me. I looked crazily pale, with seriously dark hair and brown eyes.

I sat and waited for the teacher to come and tell us to go to the hall, but eventually I just followed everyone into the hall.

The hall had girls all of my age, and boys about my age too. When I came in, everyone looked at me,

I heard some people mispronouncing my name to each other.

A blonde girl, who was obviously seen as to be the popular tart, came out to me. At my old school, I called people like her 'pop tarts'.

"Hi, I'm Hannah, is it Isabella?" She asked, trying to be as sweet as apple pie.

"No, its just Bella." I answered back. I wasn't going to be mean to her seeing as how she was the first person to talk to me.

"Oh right." She smiled horribly, and tilted her head to the side.

"Yeah," I smiled back and tilted my head to the other side imitating her. Some people in the crowd, staring at us, laughed at her reaction to what I said.

She looked at all the laughing people and turned her back, walking away with a stupid looking never-going-to-be-on-the-catwalk strut.

I threw a dagger towards her secretively, and everyone saw.

"Oooooooooh!" Multiple people shouted as if I just slapped her across the face. She turned around very slowly, and looked me in the eye before advancing in my direction.

"You better watch out for me 'Bella'," She said my name as if she was a robot and she was totally choking back what seemed a stupid sounding laugh.

"Is that a threat?" I said very strongly.

"If you want it to be." She answered. I stifled a laugh at what she just said.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked me.

"Nothing, it just sounded like you loved me." I answered back chortling.

Several people in the crowd, staring at us, laughed at what I just said.

"Well, you better hope you're not in my team." She claimed.

"Don't worry, I'm crossing my fingers." I said back.

She turned away, carefully flicking her peroxide blonde hair into my eyes. What a complete arsehole!

I shook my head and turned away to see two guys standing behind me.

I looked at them and smiled.

"Hi Bella." The one on the left said. He had very blue eyes, and honey blonde hair, with a rounded baby face. His hair was all messy, but it looked so soft that I wanted to run my hands through it.

"Hi" I said back, waving my hand towards him and his friend.

"I'm Mike, and this is Eric." He answered me.

"How are you?" I asked them both, chewing on the side of my cheek.

"Yeah, I'm good." Mike answered.

"I'm fine thanks." Eric said.

The whistle blew, and ended that awkward scene quickly. I sat down, and two girls told me to come and sit with them, so I did so accordingly, and they introduced themselves.

"Hi Bella, I'm Jessica!" She was seriously hyper.

"And I'm Angela." She was a lot quieter.

"Hi guys, how you doing?" I asked them confidently.

"Good thanks Bella." Jessica answered.

Angela stayed quiet because the teacher was now talking.

"Now girls, we have a new student with us today, and she is called Isabella, please make her feel welcome, and don't leave her till last to pick for teams." She was a small, woman, and she was in her late 40's I was guessing. Mr Brown.

"It's Bella actually." A voice came from the group of students sitting on the ground. It was strange because it wasn't my voice that said it. It was the pop tart. She was sitting with a group of guys and a couple of girls. Sounding totally cliché, but it was so true before my eyes. The two girls giggled and the guys all turned to look at me. I kept my eyes down to a maximum low. Angela tittered about my reaction.

"Ok Barbie thanks for the heads up." She said sarcastically, and what was hilarious was that she huffed a little bit, but thought she was being serious about her thanking her.

"No problem Mrs Brown" She smiled and squinted her eyes.

"Ok, now guys, I think we should play a game all together. What are your ideas?" She asked us all.

"Dodge ball." Someone shouted out. I cringed at the very thought of it.

"Do you want to play dodge ball then?" Mrs Brown asked everyone. She looked at me and she saw the panic in my eyes. "Bella? Does dodge ball suit you?" She asked me, laughing.

"Definitely not." I smiled, looking down.

"Why don't we take the idea from Bella?" She asked the class.

I cringed into behind Jessica.

"No, I don't mind what we play, just not dodge ball." I told her.

"Ok, how about volleyball then." She declared. "Nah, I don't care what the rest of you think about it, we are playing it." She claimed.

I never really played volleyball before, so I was hoping that perhaps this was a game for the uncoordinated.

Jessica and Hannah (the pop tart) were the captains of the girls and Mike and a guy called Jasper, who looked like he had been hit in the balls by a hockey puck, were the captains of the boys.

"Angela." Jessica said. She looked at me, and mouthed 'you're next'. Thank god Hannah wouldn't pick me.

"Polly." Hannah said. It looked so much like a drama group when Polly ran up to Hannah and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bella." Jessica smiled when she said my name. I was beginning to like her.

"Eric." Mike ordered.

"Callum." Jasper said.

The teams were all full, and we were about to play against each other until the fire alarm went.

"Everybody remain calm, exit through the fire door over there. Jessica and Angela, make sure you don't lose Bella." Mrs Brown ordered.

Jessica took my hand and led me out of the hall. Angela was following shortly after.

It was yet again raining outside, and in our shorts and t-shirts, we had to stand outside in it.

I very hesitantly got pushed out into the thick sheet of rain and began to shiver. Angela was standing with Eric, and I could very easily see that those two made a great couple. I saw the chemistry between them and they weren't even speaking to each other.

Jessica cuddled my arm, looking extremely cold. I was guessing that my hair was going to have to go curly.

"Are you not freezing Bella? You came from a seriously hot place before." She asked me.

"Yeah, but I'm trying to think of hot things." I answered.

She looked around and caught eyes with a tall, gorgeous guy around our age, or maybe even in the year above.

"How is that for hot?" She asked me, checking him out.

I couldn't answer when he looked at me in the eyes. I nearly couldn't close my mouth after gasping when he looked. He locked his eyes with mine, staring at me like a snake about to strike at a mouse. His hair was short and black, and his eyes were amber. His body… ooooh, his body!

"Who is that?"

"Oh, that is Emmett Cullen." She declared, sounding very flirtatious.

"Oh," I announced.

"See that one over there?" She pointed out the other boy as beautiful as the first.

"Yeah?"

"That's Edward Cullen. The one that looked in pain? That was Jasper Cullen." She told me.

"So, they are all related then?" I asked her. It was inevitable that they didn't look anything like each other, but I was simply wondering.

"No, they're all just foster kids. There are girls too you know." She said, trying to scout out them.

"Where?" I asked to show interest.

She pointed out a tiny pixie like girl, with short, spiky hair and a neck choker on. "She is Alice. She's really weird, and she only talks to who she likes." She explained.

"Oh. And where are the others?" I asked.

"There is only one other. That's Rosalie. The goddess of beauty. She kind of scares me with how pretty she is." She sniggered, pointing her out. I couldn't close my mouth, as I was so shocked.

"Hmm." I laughed under my breath to seem indifferent.

"I'm starving!" Jessica complained, holding onto her stomach.

I never noticed before but I was pretty hungry too. It was only second period though.

When the firemen left and went back to their station, as if God was trying to make it up to me, the bell went and we didn't have to play it second today!

"Thank you Lord!" I whispered.

On the way back in, I was walking forward, but I kept my eyes on Jessica behind me, who was planning something about going to a place called Port Angeles for prom dresses, when I made a mistake of a lifetime, by walking into 'The Goddess of beauty', as Jessica like to call her. She threw herself around instantly to see who just walked into her, and who was about to regret the very day she was born. The look of her eyes staring into me was the most threateningly scary thing I ever saw before in my life, but I couldn't take my eyes off of her flawless face.

Suddenly all of the people that Jessica just pointed out to me were surrounding us. Emmett was holding her arm back, but it didn't stop her from threatening me.

"Come on Rosalie." Emmett urged.

"Yeah Rosalie we have break now, lets go to the bathroom." The small pixie-like girl took her hand and pulled her away, but Rosalie continued to stare at me until she Alice pulled her through her the door.

I think it was Edward that now walked past me, looking horrified when he looked at me. He walked so nicely into the hall again.

I was finally released from Rosalie's eyes and it was so relieving. What was her problem?

"Wow. I haven't seen anyone look that scary before!" Jessica revealed.

"I know, what the hell was that all about?" I asked her.

"I don't know, did you pull her hair or something? But did you see the way Edward looked at you?" She smiled.

"No." I answered, but I really did, and it wasn't pretty.

"He was totally checking you out Bella!" She said as if it was obvious.


	2. chapter 2

Christmas is tomorrow, and i have spent a couple of hundred (maybe exxagerated slightly) nights on this chapter as a gift to those of you who like this story! :)

Have a merry christmas and a fantastic new year! Hopefully God will be good to you all :)

( AND SANTAAA!!!!! ) lol

God bless you all! :)

Review guys as a christmas present to me! :)

Teeeheee!

Emma

xxxxxx

* * *

Break was strange; I didn't know what to say or who to stand with. Jessica and Angela were standing with Eric and Mike, next to the car park.

"Check out that hunk of junk!" Eric said, kicking the tyre to _**my **_truck.

"How old you think it is Eric?" Mike asked him, checking around the red truck, of which I loved.

I casually strolled over, and when I reached them I greeted them.

"Hey guys." I waved.

Mike turned around suddenly, hitting his head off the door of my truck.

He rubbed the back of his head repetitively.

"Hi Bella!" He enthused.

"Did you hurt your head on my truck?" I asked him, to make him panic about what him and Eric were just saying to diss my truck.

"Wh… did you say your truck?" Eric gasped.

"Yeah, it is and it isn't a hunk of junk either." I defended.

"Yeah, I was talking about that one over there." Eric made up.

"Ok then Eric." I said, blanking him out now.

"Oh, you've blown any chance that you had with her out of the window now Eric!" Mike whispered loud enough for me to hear.

It should make me mad that someone was talking about me like that, but I felt kind of attracted to Mike at the moment.

"So, have you guys seen that new film?" I asked, more or less directing it towards Mike.

"No, but it looks great." Mike answered, catching on to what I was thinking.

"Yeah, but it wasn't actually that good, me and Angela went to see it last weekend, and its just about guys who get blown up and stuff. It's not really very good. And the ending is a disappointment." Jessica reviewed.

"Oh. Well, I haven't seen it yet, does anyone want to go on Friday night with me?" I asked everybody but giving Mike more eye contact. He caught eyes with me, and his blue irises shone right through me.

"Sure! I'll go with you Bella!" Eric cheered.

I sighed inside. Damn, I wanted Mike to come, not Eric!

"Great." I enthused. "Anyone else?" I asked, aiming exactly to Mike now.

"Yeah, I'll come to. Sounds like a good film. Shall I pick you guys up?" He asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great. I know that some people don't really want to be seen in my hunk of junk." I spoke to Eric and he cowered a bit like a puppy getting a scolding.

"Sorry Bella." He apologized.

"Its ok. Mike, come to mine at about seven o'clock then on Friday night ok?" I asked him, walking past, flicking my hair slightly.

"Yeah, I'll get you then." He flirted back.

"Great. See you later guys." I waved.

"Where are you going? Bell isn't for another ten minutes." Jessica said.

"I'm just going to the office to get my timetable again, I kind of lost it." I said stupidly.

"Oh, you're one of those people!" Angela laughed.

"Yeah, kind of. Bye guys. See you in games." I grunted inside. I couldn't be bothered with another period of fitness.

I walked to the girl's toilets to get ready for my next class. I put on some more mascara, and foundation, when I looked to the side and saw Rosalie and Alice standing and staring at me. Rosalie looked parched, and ready to screw my head off.

"Sorry about before." I apologized from afar.

"Oh, its fine, don't worry about it. She has a short fuse." Alice said to rescue Rosalie.

"Just watch out where you walk." Rosalie moaned under her breath towards me, and her voice was so thrilling that I got Goosebumps. Alice's voice was so high and sweet that it reminded me of an angel singing Pie Jesu for some strange reason.

"Ok, I'm sorry and I have said that I was sorry, so please just forget about it and back off." I spoke, not looking her once in the eye.

She huffed and walked out of the room. Alice laughed at her reaction and looked up at me.

She was so beautiful it made me want to cry.

"Hi, I'm Alice!" She cheered towards me, holding out her hand for a handshake. I gripped onto it to shake it when the coldness of her hand on mine set in. My hand was trembling in her grasp, and she was holding on so strongly without one sign of effort in her face.

"Ow." I complained.

She realized my hand was turning whiter than my natural skin colour and released it instantly.

"Oh shoot, I am so sorry Bella." She apologized.

"It's ok." I rubbed my hand with the other one.

"It's just the winter air clings on my skin." She didn't look at me in the eye.

"Its fine, don't worry about it." I laughed it off.

"Ok, well I'll see you around Bella, bye." She pepped, walking away out of the bathroom door.

The next two periods passed by too quickly and eventually the tedious bell rung again for lunch. Jessica was in my last class before lunch so she grabbed hold of my hand and led me to the cafeteria to a hall full of rounded tables and chairs. It was tiny compared to my old school.

Mike saw me and pulled my chair out, to which I felt flattered by. I sat down and he pushed me in.

"Welcome to the lunch of Forks high school!" He greeted in a very cheesy manner.

I looked down, hiding a smile.

"Bells, I'm going to the line, do you want anything?" Jessica asked me. I haven't been called Bells since the last time I was with my Dad, only he ever called me Bells.

"Sure Jessica, can I get a salad or something that doesn't involve meat. I'm a vegetarian." I announced. Nearly everyone in that whole cafeteria gasped when I spoke those words.

"You're a vegetarian?" Jessica asked me through a whisper.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked, beginning to become embarrassed by all the eyes staring in my direction now.

"No one in Forks High School has ever ordered vegetarianly!" She complained in a state the obvious manner.

"Oh."

Jessica laughed on the way up to the line and decided to start chatting to Angela who was also waiting in the line.

Mike reached over very sneakily, and whispered something in my ear.

"What?" I didn't hear him.

"I think it's hot for a girl to not eat meat." He whispered again.

"Oh." I giggled, which was something I didn't take pride in doing.

He smiled and moved back to where his original seating position was. Eric was passing him the evils as he did this.

"So Bella, do you have a date to the prom yet?" Eric asked trying to get in there.

"Yeah, I already asked her Eric." Mike told him. I was slightly gob smacked, but then I was pretty chuffed.

"But we only found out when prom was this morning!" Eric defended. I felt bad for him.

"Yeah, but I asked her anyway."

"Bella?" Eric tried one last time. I didn't know what to do. I could either go to the prom with Mike or Eric, or I didn't have to go at all.

"Yeah, sorry guys, I can't go anyway. I forgot I had something that weekend anyway." I unwillingly claimed.

"What?" The both asked me synchronised. I didn't expect them to pry so I had nothing planned in my head to make up.

Nothing was coming and by now everyone was staring at me for an answer.

As if God was happy for some reason, Jessica clambered into the side picture with my food and hers.

"Thanks Jessica!" I nearly shouted.

"No problem, you should have seen the dinner lady's face when I asked for the vegetarian option! I'm surprised that they actually made some!" She laughed.

"Yeah, anyway I got to go." Mike said as if he was distracted by something.

He picked up his tray of left over food and binned it coming back for his bag.

On his way back out of the hall, he whispered in my ear again.

"I'm not going to give up." He said adamantly.

I smiled and Eric excused himself as well. He ran after Mike and then we heard a big bang.

I jumped to my feet. Angela looked very curious when everyone in the hall began to flow steadily out of the cafeteria and out to where they just disappeared and sounded. When we began to hear cheering, we bounced out our seats and ran to the door to where a massive crowd of people were and in the middle were the mixed up shapes of Mike and Eric fighting each other, punching and kicking in every direction!

I heaved myself forward to get a better close up.

"Bella's mine! This happened last year with Angela!" Eric shouted.

"Too bad! She prefers me anyway! No wonder, look at you Eric!" He shouted back.

I pushed my way to the front. I was going to make a show of myself, but I didn't care.

There were more curse words being thrown around the two.

"Mike!" I shrieked.

"In a minute Bella!"

"Stop it!" I screamed and threw myself into the fight. I got punched several times in the face and kicked in the wrong place for a girl to be kicked before they realized that I was the one getting the blast. They stopped fighting and stood up, holding me up from the ground.

I was honestly quite shocked that any of this was happening to me on my first day.

Two boys were literally fighting over me, I made an enemy and now I was beaten up!

I kept my bruised eyes open slightly.

"Well done you assholes!" I shrieked, and ran away from the fight towards Jessica and Angela, who then followed me into the bathrooms.

I breathed deeply in and out.

"Great! This is just great you know?" I shouted looking away from them.

"Bella, it's not that bad. Not everyone saw what just happened." Angela tried to cover up.

"Yeah, but they would soon! Did you see all those video phones recording it?" I threw back at her.

Angela looked shocked at me now and backed off a few steps.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm down.

"Sorry Angela, I didn't mean that!" I apologized.

"It's ok. Don't worry about it." She assured me.

"And do you know what is even worse?" I asked them. They both looked at me blankly and shook their heads.

"I have games next period!" I moaned.

"I have it too! We can suffer it together!" Jessica said, patting my shoulder.

"I have maths, so I don't have games." Angela said.

"Lucky you!" I complained.

The bell went and when I came out of the bathroom, Mike and Eric were standing there, waiting for me to come out.

Jessica threw herself in front of me, like a bodyguard.

"Get lost guys!" She shouted at them. They looked at me and I looked away instantly, getting led by Jessica's hand. I could feel my eyes getting more and more bruised every second.

I got changed and decided to go the small toilet cubicle.

I locked the door.

I heard the door of the changing room open and close. I also heard the pop tart whispering about something.

I came out and nobody was there anymore, I packed away my school clothes in my bag and walked towards the door and pulled on the handle. But the door wouldn't open. I began to pull at it harder and harder to get it open and to get out, but it was no use, the door was locked. I began to knock on the door.

"Is anyone there?" I shouted, ready to smash the door in from being so mad.

"Yeah, I am!" Hannah the pop tart shouted back, giggling stupidly.

"Hannah, please open the door. I get claustrophobic!" I complained feeling the already tiny changing room getting smaller and smaller.

"You know, I don't think I will." She threatened. I closed my eyes and began to slide down the door, trying to stay calm.

"Please Hannah." I began to hyperventilate. The feeling of the walls creeping closer and closer to me was beginning to give me the feeling of being cramped in a box.

"Bye Isabella." She annoyed me so much that I wanted to pull out those stupid peroxide blonde locks that looked like they could come out with a brush.

I kept my eyes closed, but I really began to panic.

It looked like the walls were about to collapse on top of me.

"Help!" I yelled again. I stood up, gaining my sense back and banged hard on the door, which I was surprised that it didn't collapse! I was so scared of being in this small a room.

"Jessica!" I yelled.

Tears were now streaming down my face from panic. "Please open the door." I said very feebly and exhausted now. It was a shock that 60 minutes could last this long.

I heard some heavy footsteps outside the door.

"Is anyone there? I'm locked in." I asked, through sobs.

"Who is it?" They asked back. It was a boy, with a low velvety voice that gave me the same goose bumps as Rosalie's voice.

"Bella Swan. I'm new here, please open the door." I called back.

"Sure, I'll go get the key. Two seconds." He alerted me.

I stood back from the door, knowing that I was going to get out.

I heard him return and put the key in the door and he turned it. As soon as the door opened, I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. He stood shocked for a moment.

I removed my arms instantly, as soon as I knew what I was doing.

"Sorry!" I apologized for my forwardness.

"It's ok." He said back, looking at my eyes.

I examined his eyes and they were so amber that it made me feel warm just looking at them.

"Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." He sussed. He moved his large index finger over my cheek and I flinched from his touch as he wiped away a tear.

"Yeah, I'm just really claustrophobic, and I was in there for ages." I said taking in deep breaths. I just hugged a randomer and now I think I was falling in love with him.


	3. Chapter 3

Games was ending now, and I was sitting outside the changing room, shivering and calming down from that stupid ordeal.

Edward had gone after a couple of minutes of saving me from that changing room.

I had to overcome the new attraction to Edward! I was so out of his league and I even knew it, so there was no point to me even so much as looking at him!

When the teacher dismissed us to go back to the changing room, I was so confused.

Jessica was mouthing to me "Where were you?" And she looked really upset with me.

I mouthed back "Locked in the changing room!" And frowned back at her.

It took her a few minutes to figure out what I said and she burst into fits of giggles, trying to hide them bye hiding her head in her shirt and holding on to her chin with her index finger and thumb.

Looking at her made me giggle a little.

Hannah looked at me when we were about to stand up and walk out of the hall; she threw me a dagger and burst into bigger fits of the giggles than Jessica,

She was surrounded by a group of six or seven drooling guys, laughing with her giving me strange looks.

I felt like just crying!

It was my first day and I hated every second of it!

I got changed nervously and Jessica was throwing me sympathetic looks, from being locked in the changing room. I was about to pull out my make up bag but realized everyone already disliked me, so I put it back and sighed, and walked out to maths which was thankfully the last period of the day. I kept gulping down that big lump crawling up my throat.

Maths went relatively fast, I already knew everything that the teacher was teaching the class.

Pythagoras and all that arithmetic stuff went by, shooting questions at me, me being able to answer them all.

The bell went and I gathered all my things and practically ran out of my class. I went out just managing to hold the tears back! The teacher from the class opposite suddenly emerged from the classroom, with papers in his arms up to his chin. He bumped into me but I kept walking down the corridor, which was now getting busier and busier. I power walked to my truck, not expecting anyone to be standing in there. Eric and Mike were standing, with one of their legs bent upwards touching the car.

When they saw me walking towards the truck, they both stood upright again. Mike whispered something to Eric's ear. Eric nodded.

"Bella!" Mike greeted. Eric looked at him as if he had just broken a promise or something.

I slowed my walking down when I heard Mike's voice. I wanted to be friendly to them both, but after they were fighting over me I had a small ounce of hatred growing in my stomach.

"Hey." I greeted lightly, trying to keep my voice steady.

"Bella, we just wanted to say sorry about earlier, we really are. We weren't thinking right and we are so sorry about hitting you in the eye." Eric apologised. Mike nodded his head whilst repetitively looking from Eric to me.

"It's fine, its not really that sore, but I got to go, so bye guys." I said gently, trying not to unleash the tears that were building up in me for ages now!

"Ok bye Bella, see you tomorrow?" Mike hoped. I didn't even want to think about tomorrow at school. I hated it!

"Yeah." I said quietly, scrambling into my truck door.

I started the astonishingly loud engine and everyone in the lot jumped. I didn't look to anyone's disgusted faces and so I just drove out of the exit.

I missed Phoenix so much right now. I missed my old school and I missed my Mom, who could've been dying right now! I had to go back! I didn't care if I had to stay in the house by myself, I was going back, and I had to!


End file.
